


Beloved

by naiihara



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Character Death, M/M, Mpreg
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:41:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28519554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naiihara/pseuds/naiihara
Summary: 'Hadiah' terakhir dari Kenma kepada Kuroo.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Kudos: 17





	Beloved

Kuroo belum bisa menerimanya.

Sebenarnya itu yang terjadi. Batinnya masih terisak, namun kedua mata sudah lelah meneteskan air mata. Kemarin, seharian penuh ia habiskan untuk menyendiri. Pikirnya butuh waktu untuk menerima.

Pandang dan pikir Kuroo tak bisa melupakan pemandangan terburuk yang pernah ia lihat. Kejam, sangat kejam. Tidak pernah ia menyangka, Kenma akan melakukan hal sekejam ini pada dirinya—meski bukan kehendak Kenma sendiri.

Siapa yang menyangka Kenma mengalami pendarahan dan pergi setelah memberi hadiah terbaik untuk suaminya? Tentu tidak ada.

Semua dari sang bayi terus mengingatkan pada Kenma. Dari ciri tubuh sampai tingkah lakunya, Kuroo seperti melihat sosok Kozume Kenma dua puluh lima tahun yang lalu. Ia kesal, sebenarnya. Karena bayi ini lahir, Kenma harus berpulang.

Kuroo kesal. Sangat, kesal sekali. 

Namun, apa ia benar-benar harus meluapkan rasa kesalnya? Rasa tidak terimanya? Bahkan kepada makhluk mulia berusia tiga hari ini yang tak melakukan salah apapun?

Kuroo bukan orang yang sebodoh itu. Saat melihat anaknya, semua rasa kesal pun hilang.

Bayi di peluknya sekarang sempurna. Tidak ada kekurangan apapun, sangat sehat. Seakan dikirim langsung oleh Tuhan sebagai pengganti Kenma.

Di hadapnya, tangan mungil itu menggenggam erat jari kelingking sang ayah. Sedikit menekannya. Mirip seperti cara Kenma menautkan jari-jari kecilnya ke kelingking kiri Kuroo saat mereka jalan berdampingan. Seakan mendapat kehangatan dari jari yang lebih besar, ia tersenyum.

Senyum mungilnya mirip dengan senyum Kenma, saat ia menyebutkan permintaannya pada Kuroo.

_'Kuroo. Kalau suatu saat itu jadi nama belakangku—tolong jaga aku baik-baik, ya?'_

Kenma mengucapkannya dua tahun yang lalu. Sekarang seperti terucap lagi oleh sang bayi. Permintaan kecil, namun sukses membuat Kuroo ingkar pada janjinya sendiri untuk tak menangis lagi.

Jemari tangan kanan Kuroo menangkup tangan kiri sang bayi yang mungil. Setelah dua tangan menyatu, air mata jatuh di atasnya.

_"I will protect you with the whole of my life, baby. You are the only one I have right now."_

**Author's Note:**

> Hanya kegabutan, kegajean, dan warming up untuk bangkit dari writer's block.


End file.
